


The Dryad's Blood

by weilongfu



Category: My Engineer (TV), มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ | My Engineer the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Dryad!King, Hunter!Ram, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Ram was just a hunter sent to find and obtain the blood of a dryad to remove the curse of the man who hired him. He didn’t expect to find a single man haunting a wood once known for having a dryad to every tree. He didn’t expect that man to be the last dryad either.
Relationships: Ram/King (My Engineer the Series)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	The Dryad's Blood

Ram held the leashes of his dogs tightly as they ran ahead of him. His last attempts to search the woods had been difficult at best. Everytime Ram entered with his beloved hunting companions, without fail, the paths would twist and turn and Ram would find himself right back outside his camp. 

It didn’t matter which path he took into the wood. It didn’t matter what time of day he went. It didn’t matter if he carried all his tools or none at all. 

Ram frowned. He trusted his hunting dogs, he’d trained them himself from pups. There was no chance they’d lead him astray so long as they had the scent. Ram looked into the pouch he’d been given by his client. A scrap of fabric, gossamer fine and light, still verdently green after the many years it had been kept, was the only help the client had to offer. 

That and a rumor.

Ram stared into the canopy of the woods. The rumors said that this wood in particular was said to contain more dryads and nature spirits than any other. In fact, more quiet rumors said that this wood was the last wood which contained dryads. All others had long since stopped harboring the mythical nature spirits. Where the spirits of the trees had gone, none could say. It was hard to believe they’d all been hunted to extinction. After all, trees were everywhere, and so shouldn’t the tree have a dryad?

But all the old ways of entreating dryads no longer worked. The trees remained still and nothing emerged when called. 

And so Ram had no choice but to follow the rumors. If anything could prove to him that something strange was still at work in this wood, it would be how he seemed to run in circles right back into his camp.

Suddenly, Ram felt the strain in his leashes increase as his dogs picked up their pace. There was a yelp and Ram saw a young man jump into the low branches of a tree to avoid his dogs. His clothes were plain and worn, the finest thing being his cloak which was a faded green.

“Bad dogs! Who let you in here?!” The young man yelled as he clung to the trunk of the tree. “If I’d have known you lot were here, I’d… I’d… I’d get someone to chase you off! Yes! Chase you off! Bad dog!”

Ram walked up to get a better look at the young man. Dark hair, lightly tanned skin, dark eyes, thin fingers. There was no way he was another hunter, not with his lack of proper dress or tools. It was likely he was just another lost man roaming the wood. Or potentially his target.

Ram had heard many things about what dryads were supposed to look like. Fair, beautiful, delicate, and most of them were usually female. There were very few cases of male dryads being found. The young man had some air and manner of it all about him, but the most telling thing was that his eyes were not green. Ram caught his eye to confirm, saw dark brown, and raised an eyebrow.

“Eh?! And a person here too?! No no, this is too many rules broken. Out! Out!” The young man pointed for Ram to leave. 

Ram only crossed his arms and let go of his leashes. The dogs surrounded the tree and continued barking. The behavior was strange, it was not their usual behavior upon finding a target. The young man scrambled higher into the tree as Ram pondered.

“Ah! Such a mean person! Call off your attack dogs!” The young man plucked something from the tree and threw it at Ram. 

Ram caught the flying object and found it to be an apple. Instead of collecting his dogs, Ram bit the fruit in plain sight of the young man. His face turned pouty and just a bit red.

“Fine! I hope you wake up to bugs in your boots tomorrow!” With a rustle of branches and leaves, the young man crawled higher up into the tree. The tree shook a bit more and then stood still.

Ram clicked his tongue and his dogs came back whining. He pet them all before collecting their leashes and pressing on. He looked back once, but the young man did not come down from his tree

\------

The next morning, Ram did wake up to all manner of beetles, ants, and worms in his boots. Disposing of them, Ram also found his dogs whining as fruits pelted them from above. 

“And don’t you come any closer ever again! Bad dogs! Mean dogs!” 

Ram frowned and looked up to find the young man from yesterday sitting high up in a tree with a basket full of fruit for ammunition. Ram caught a flying peach and threw it back at the young man, hitting him square in the chest. It was enough to startle him into losing his balance. Ram winced in sympathy as he fell with a thud. The dogs started to run after the young man and he had barely enough time to pick himself up and run for the treeline. 

Once he did, it was almost as if he disappeared. Ram’s dogs returned whining again. Ram could only calm them down and give them their breakfast before collecting all the misused fruit for his own.

The next day, the young man had returned, but instead of throwing things, he shouted at Ram instead.

“You shouldn’t be here. There’s nothing for hunters in this wood,” he said firmly. “And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave.”

Ram’s reply was to flick a peach pit at him, which hit him squarely in the forehead. 

“Ah! I hope you have caterpillars all over your face tomorrow!” the young man announced as he ran for it.

The following morning Ram woke up to several caterpillars crawling on his face. He picked them off carefully and set them into the bushes. 

After breakfast, Ram picked up his leashes to begin his search anew, but the young man had returned.

“You can’t bring dogs into the wood,” he announced. “It’s against the rules!”

Ram pulled out two peach pits this time and threw one that went wide. The young man laughed, but was caught off guard by the second, making him lose his balance again, falling to the ground. As he fell, Ram released his dogs which caught up to the young man and surrounded him.

“No!” The young man curled up on himself, hiding under his cloak. “Go away! Go away! Don’t bite me!” 

Ram whistled and his dogs walked back faithfully. Ram whistled again and his dogs sat still while Ram walked up to the young man and pulled him up. The young man’s eyes were still full of fear, but his jaw was set.

“You’re not welcome here,” he said while trying to pull his arm out of Ram’s grip. “Let go of me!”

Ram pointed at the woods.

“What?” The young man looked in the direction Ram pointed at. “The woods? Yes, you’re not welcome in the woods. What’s the matter? Don’t you speak? Am I speaking the wrong language?” The young man rattled off a host of greetings in other languages and Ram kept his expression calm. “Nothing?”

Ram sighed and pointed at the woods again.

“What do you want? Me to lead you into the woods?”

Ram nodded. 

“It’s not convenient.” The young man turned up his nose. “If you won’t talk to me, then I can’t help you. If I have to decipher your stares and pointing, you’ll get nowhere.”

Ram rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“Eh?! So you can talk!” Ram’s expression turned annoyed and the young man only smiled. “Was that so hard?”

“Yes.”

“Will you say anything longer than a word?”

“Maybe.”

King’s smile grew wider. “How about… For every word you say, I’ll lead you in the woods for one meter.”

It wasn’t the worst bargain Ram had ever heard. Although to have to talk so much to someone he didn’t know would be irritating. “Name.”

“Huh?”

“What’s your name?”

“Me? I’m called King.” The young man puffed his chest out proudly. “And all of the wood is mine!”

“Ram.”

“Huh?”

“My name is Ram.” Ram let go of King’s arm. “And I’ll hold you to your promise. Tomorrow, you lead me into the woods.”

“Or what?”

“Or I release my dogs again.”

King made a face. “Fine! But your dogs are not allowed to come. If you hunt, you must do it without them.”

Ram sighed. “Fine. I agree.”

\------

The next morning, Ram found King perched upon his usual branch, whistling to match the birds that had started to sing. 

“Do you promise you’ll guide me properly?” Ram asked.

“I am a person of my word,” King said as he tilted his head. “I don’t need to confuse you about the way of the wods.” With a small leap, King came to the ground and dusted himself off. “Shall we start?”

The difference of having King with him was astonishing in Ram’s opinion. It was as if branches parted for them, stones laid still, and even in the shadow of the canopy, the path was clear to see, dappled in sunlight. King himself, seemed so at home amidst it all. Every footfall was secure and confident. He caressed every low branch they passed and smiled at every flower.

Ram had to admit, at least to himself, that it was a very beautiful smile. Even if the man was annoying.

King kept up a small amount of chatter, but it seemed not to bother any bird or beast they came across. If anything, it only seemed to encourage them to come closer. Ram pointedly ignored them, not willing to kill if unnecessary. He also pointedly did not engage much in King’s conversation, just enough so that King would continue to lead him deeper still. 

Days passed in this regard and Ram found himself learning more and more about King despite his reluctance. 

King was an only child. “But I have many family members,” King had said proudly. “As many as there are trees in these woods.” He was particularly bright, able to name all the plants and animals they found and any insects that buzzed around them. More than once, King had stopped Ram from eating something he shouldn’t, with Ram too unaware of too many of the flora he’d never heard of before. “There’s no sense to have you die from eating something as silly as a poisonous berry,” King had said with a laugh. “Especially such a great hunter as yourself.”

Slowly, Ram began to tell King about himself in reply. His life as a hunter, how he raised his dogs, and the little brother he had left behind at home. 

“Ruj will be fine,” Ram said as King asked. “There is plenty of money for him to use until I get back.”

“And do you have anyone else waiting for you at home?” King asked with a sly grin. “Does the mighty hunter have a lover? A wife?”

Ram gave King one of his long suffering looks. “The hunter has no lover at home, husband or wife.”

King put on a surprised face, but Ram could see it was mostly fake. “My! But you are so accomplished, why does no one want you?”

“It’s not that no one wants me.” Ram pushed past King to scout ahead. “It’s that I desire no one.”

Ram did not see King’s face fall.

But between them, something akin to friendship grew over the days of Ram’s hunt. At least until King asked one particular question.

“Why have you come so far?” King asked as he walked behind Ram. Ram paused to check the earth for tracks and King wanted to giggle. “Are you hunting something special?”

“A hired hunt.” Ram got up and pushed forwards. “My client is cursed.”

King froze, but Ram didn’t notice and continued on. “Cursed?” King whispered.

“He thinks dryad blood will cleanse him of it.” Ram stopped in front of a young tree and peered up into its branches. “So he sent me to find one.”

King looked down at the ground, hands trembling. “Is that so?”

“Have you seen any in the woods?” Ram turned to look at King, but found the young man’s expression was cold, so different from the warm smile he’d seen not so long ago.

“Dryad’s blood,” King said stiffly, “Does not cleanse curses.”

“You can’t know that,” Ram said with a sigh. 

“I know it,” King said firmly. “I know it like I know my name. I know it like I know the sun rises in the east and sets in the west.” King turned and reached out to touch the closest tree, his hand gentle, as if to give a comforting caress. “Do not pursue this further, Ram. Do not hunt for dryads, not here, not anywhere. They cannot cure your client.”

“I must give him something.” 

“Then give him boar’s blood. Give him cow’s blood. Give him the blood of the man who cursed him.” King turned to look at Ram, his eyes solemn and sad. “All of those will do the same as dryad’s blood. They will do nothing. 

“But whatever you do, do not give him dryad’s blood.”

\------

The next morning King met Ram as he had so many times before, but this time, King was much more somber. 

Where the woods had been lively the previous days, they were now dark and quiet. There was no birdsong, no rustling of the wind through trees, and even the trickle of water felt dim.

King silently walked on, and although the path opened for them like before, shadow twisted branches into claws and beasts. Stones became giants. And no sunlight pierced the canopy. 

The days that followed were similar. 

“You are not leading me properly,” Ram said at last. “I told you what I’m here for and you claim to own these woods. You must know where to find a dryad.”

King turned to Ram. “Is that what you really want? To see where the dryads live?”

“If one lives here, yes. I must finish the hunt and return soon.”

“And here I thought after these last few days that you might have grown accustomed to my company!”

“I bear your company.” A hurt look crossed King’s face. “But if I dare to call you friend, then at least in the name of our friendship, show me where I might find a dryad.”

King’s expression remained the same, but he spoke up. “Fine. Follow me.”

King led Ram through another path. The ground turned even. The sunlight returned. All things felt more lively and beautiful again, but they also felt old, ancient and weathered. Deeper and deeper King led Ram until they were in the heart of the woods and before the largest tree Ram had ever seen. 

“This is the last tree that had a dryad,” King said softly. 

“Had?” Ram walked up to the tree and placed a hand on it as he looked up into its canopy. The leaves were healthy and green, full of life. The roots were wide and deep. “What happened to her?”

King ran up and also touched the rough bark before hugging it and resting his cheek against the tree. “She was the queen of the woods. And she lived for a very long time and had many children, each one a tree with a voice, with a dryad. But one day… She fell in love with a human man. That had come to hunt for game.

“He was so kind to her, he promised he loved her. She showed him all the paths of the woods, gave him all the things the woods could offer. She even became pregnant with his child. But suddenly, one day, he left without a trace.

“She gave birth to his son. She raised him with care and love, hoping one day the man she loved would return and they could be together in the woods forever.

“One day, the man did return.” King looked up into the branches, tears in his eyes. “He returned with hunters with axes and nets. With jars and vials and sacks. They came into the deepest parts of the woods for he knew the secret paths by heart. 

“And they attacked the dryad and her children.” Ram felt his heart stutter to a stop, but King continued, turning to look at Ram. “Not a single one was left. All taken away to be bled for cure-alls or amusement. In a single day, hundreds of dryads were taken and killed.

“In a single day, the entire woods fell silent.” King tugged on Ram’s arm, his eyes pleading. “There are no more dryads here, Ram. There is no cure here for your client. Please, do not ask it of me to guide you to one, I cannot.”

King walked Ram to the edge of the wood, the dogs perking up upon seeing their master. Despite how King had become used to them, he stayed away. Ram tilted his head.

“Would you… would you join me for dinner?” It was all Ram could offer after King’s efforts, after King’s story

“No… not today.” King fisted his hands in his cloak. “I must attend to other things.”

“In the wood? In the dark?” Ram’s expression was carefully blank. “What are you attending to? Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” Ram reached out and King flinched and stepped back. Ram glanced at his hand, wondering how it had offended the other man.

“I’m afraid it can’t. Not tonight.” King shook his head and took another step back. “Good night, Ram.” And with that, King fled back into the depths of the woods, his footfalls so light, Ram could hardly hear them.

\------

The following morning, King was not in his usual spot up in the trees laughing at Ram or his dogs. The morning felt worse for the lack of mirthful laughter. 

King was also not there at the entrance to the wood to guide Ram. Nor had there been any sign that his dogs were now allowed into the wood either. Ram sighed and entered on his own, his own memories of the woods as his guide. An hour of wandering later and there was still no sign of King. Ram roughly bit into his apple to let the poor fruit take the brunt of his frustration.

Halfway through the apple and most of the way through his frustrated emotions, Ram heard shouting. Ram took several more rapid bites before tossing the core and running towards the noise. It was likely that someone else had stumbled upon the woods and did not know the rules as he had when he first entered. 

As Ram approached the commotion, he kept his hand on his knife. As expected, he saw King on the scene. But what Ram didn’t expect was to find King orchestrating the chaos. Branches and vines swung from every which way. Roots unearthed themselves to tangle under feet. All while arrows flew in King’s direction. Any time an arrow would have hit the mark, it was conveniently swatted away or King disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. 

Ram watched, horrified as all three hunters were dragged into the dirt and King watched with cold satisfaction. When the last man was buried, Ram stepped back and cursed himself for his rookie mistake. A twig snapped under his foot and King whipped around to face him, branches already moving to catch him. 

Ram rolled out of the way only to find himself face to face with King. King took one look at the knife in Ram’s hand and stepped back.

“Do you dare to ask it?” King’s eyes were as dark as the overturned earth that had just swallowed three men. “If not, I will let you go.”

“What…” Ram choked on the words that wanted to escape. “What are you?”

“What am I?” King gestured to the trees around them. “You stand here in my woods, you tell me last night that you are here to hunt my kin, and you dare to ask what am I?” King walked closer, right into Ram’s personal space, right where if Ram wanted to, he could stab him and be done with everything. “I am the oldest and yet the youngest of my kin. I am he that inherited every tree, rock, stream, and blade of grass within this wood.” King’s eyes started to glow jade green, vibrant and powerful. “I am a dryad of this wood. I am The Dryad of the Wood.” The glow faded from King’s eyes and King looked away. Ram turned his head, as if it could truly help him keep staring into the beautiful eyes that had started to well with tears. “I am the last of my kin where all others have passed. I am all that remains. 

“And I am alone.”

One step. And then another. King disappeared into the leaf and shadow and Ram’s knife fell from his hands with a clatter that echoed all around him.

\------

Ram spent the next days in his camp, only leaving to scavenge firewood and hunt for game to feed his dogs and himself. The woods did not deny him or inhibit him either. 

Ram wondered if this was history repeating itself. If he could be the one to lead men to King’s secret haven, breaking the trust he’d been given so freely. If he could bleed King just to save a cursed man for a few pieces of silver. 

If King had been anything else, been any other creature, been more annoying, more useless, or just  _ less King _ , Ram would have considered it. But King was more than that. 

King was laughter that sounded like birdsong. King was the gentle wind that rustled the trees. King was life unbound, joyful and actualized. King was a thousand lives in one.

And more than that.

King was in Ram’s heart.

When had begrudging acceptance turned into affection? Why had it hurt so much to see King cry and flinch and run away? Why was Ram the one who had to bear this burden, this weight that should crush him?

And so Ram decided that if he must bear it, then he would do it with a clear conscience. 

“King!” Ram yelled into the woods, his voice straining from having never yelled so much. “King, please hear me!” Ram took a deep breath to steel himself. “I’m going back! I’m going to tell them there are no more dryads! I’m going to tell them to find another cure!

“Please… Please forgive me, King,” Ram whispered in the end.

Ram then packed up his camp, took his dogs, and left.

\------

“What do you mean, there are no more dryads?!” The old man leaned forward, expression wild. It was only more exaggerated from the black curse marks that trailed over his body. Splatters up his arms, trails down the sides of his mouth around his neck and down his chest, a stripe across his eyes, and the most damning were his hands. They were covered in pitch black and his fingers trembled with terrible pain. “There is one there. I know it! There must be!”

“I did not find one,” Ram said clearly while shaking his head. “I searched for nearly a month. More than enough time to search the entire woods. All the dryads are gone.”

“Nonsense! The map! Someone bring him the map!” A leather map was placed before Ram and with eerie accuracy despite the darkness clouding the old man’s eyes, he pointed to a spot deep in the woods. “Here! Did you search here?!”

It was King’s hidden grove.

“Yes,” Ram said softly. “And I found nothing.”

“Bah!” The old man turned away. “Useless!” The man jerked his head and one of his servants moved to pull Ram away.

“I can leave on my own,” Ram said sternly before pulling his arm out of the servant’s hands. “But not without my pay.”

“Your pay was only if you came back successful,” the old man spat. “Now leave before I take the blood I want out of you!” Ram left quietly as the old man called for his men. “We’ll go search for ourselves then! There’s one left! I know it in my bones!”

After leaving the man’s house, Ram returned home to collect fresh supplies.

“Where are you going again?” Ruj asked. “Do you have another job?”

“No job.”

“Then…” Ruj looked at the manner of things Ram was packing. “Do you go to protect someone?”

Ram stilled and looked at the things he had taken off his walls. Hatchets, traps, snares, his bow and arrows, a hunter’s arsenal. Ram’s hands started to shake. He put back most of it but his knife and bow and arrows. 

“I’m going,” was all Ram said before he walked out the door. 

Ruj ran to the door and yelled after him. “Be safe brother! Come home with the one you want to protect! I’ll help you next time!”

\------

Ram ran as fast as he could for the woods, taking care to leave no tracks in case his former client decided to follow him. With this extra care, it took Ram an extra day to reach King’s woods. When Ram arrived, there was no sign of his client or his men. Now sure he’d arrived in time, Ram ran deep into the woods, but this time the woods fought him. 

All the paths Ram had learned were now obscure and winding. The tree branches became dense and scratched at his face and clothes and the canopy was too thick to let sunlight pass. 

“Please,” Ram whispered as he fought his way through. “Please, King. Please let me help you...” Ram looked upwards into the dark of the canopy. “King! King if you ever cared for me, know that I care for you! Please! They are coming! Let me help you!” 

The trees shivered and the branches shook. Slowly, the path opened, but only just. Ram raced through into King’s grove where all was dead silent. 

And Ram saw the reason why. 

Tied to the ancient tree was King. His side was pierced and the old man and his men held a cup to it to catch his blood.

Ram was too late.

Hands shaking in rage, Ram fired arrow after arrow, unflinching as the men started to fire back. Ram succeeded in taking down several men before arrows pierced his shoulder, arm, and thigh.

“Ram!” King called out, but the men slapped him to silence him. 

“Bring him here!” the old man ordered. “Let him see! Let him know he cannot lie to me!”

With no care at all, the men dragged Ram over to witness King’s slow bleeding. His skin was already turning pale. The old man held his cup of blood aloft.

“There was always one left. I knew it!” He laughed and the blood sloshed about. “Even as she died, I knew she was lying!”

“You…” Ram said as he looked up at the man as he was held down. “You were the one who betrayed her, the dryad. You led everyone here… You killed them all…”

“Yes, but she cursed me!” The old man looked into King’s fading eyes and smiled. “She cursed me with her dying breath, but foolish for her, I had all of her kin! I drank of their blood. I ate their still beating hearts. It should have cured me, but instead my pain grew worse! Now I see, I simply had not taken enough!” The man grasped King’s face, but King was becoming too weak to turn his head. “One last one should do it.”

“No…” King mumbled. “No, I will not be the one…” 

“Silence!” The man slapped King and King’s head lolled from side to side. Ram felt his rage build, giving new strength to painful limbs that wouldn’t listen to him. “If your blood will not cure me, I’ll eat your whole body!”

“That will do you no good,” King said, peering up into the man’s eyes, defiance growing in their fading light. “After all, I’m only half.” The man stumbled back and drops of precious blood fell into the dirt, causing new life to bloom. “The reason why you were sure I’d be here, you know it don’t you?” King struggled and lifted his head. “I am her last child.” King stared into the canopy of the old tree and the old man stumbled further. His men struggled to hold him still. “I am your child. 

“And blood... unwillingly taken... will never save you.” 

“No!” King watched as the cup of blood tilted. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. Ram could only stare in horror as it poured over his body. “No it cannot be!”

“The blood of a dryad, the blood of a nature spirit, must be given willingly,” King whispered. “If taken by force, it is the greatest curse you will bear.” King took a shaky breath. “You killed my mother. You drank and ate of my siblings. And now you bear their grudge…” King bit his cheek as hard as he could and then spit blood in the man’s face. “And now I curse you too!” 

“You vile little-” The man picked up a knife and moved to stab King, but found his arm wouldn’t move. 

Ram stood firm, the arrows falling out of his body, and his strength restored. With a single twist, he took the man’s knife and held it to his throat.

“Leave.” Ram pressed the sharp edge just firmly enough to draw blood. “Leave and never return.”

But Ram needn’t have bothered as the man started to cry out and convulse, pain wracking his body. “My curse be upon you,” King whispered. “And may you pass, bearing the grudge of these woods even in death.”

“King…” Ram turned to cut King loose from his bindings, cradling him in his arms. “King… Please…”

“I’m so tired,” King said, cupping Ram’s cheek. “I want to rest so badly…” 

“You can rest, I’m here,” Ram said, ignoring the men attempting to save their master. He pressed a hand to King’s bleeding wound, now growing tacky with dried blood. “Rest, and I’ll protect you.” 

“Do you promise?” King’s eyes closed and his breathing slowed. His hand slipped from Ram’s face. 

“I promise.” Ram pulled King closer. “I will bring all my things here. We will live in the woods forever and I will protect you. My brother will protect you. Even my dogs will protect you. We will be with you so long as you wish it.” Ram rocked King’s body back and forth, hoping the faint beats he felt would grow strong again. “Just ask it of me.”

“Then… stay…” King murmured. “Stay with me while I sleep…”

“Okay…” Ram said softly, kissing King’s brow. “I’ll stay.”

\------

Some months later, Ruj stood at the door of his home he had shared with Ram. An owl swooped down and hooted until Ruj walked up to it. It held out a leg and Ruj found a folded piece of hide tied to it. Ruj offered the owl a piece of jerky before untying the hide from its leg. The owl swallowed the scrap of jerky before flying off.

Ruj unfolded the hide and found a map and directions. 

Smiling, Ruj whistled and Ram’s hunting dogs came running from their kennels. 

“Brother has called for us,” he said softly while petting them all. “Come, we have much to pack and bring with us. And you have another new master as well.” 


End file.
